<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as the world caves in by gingersimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250622">as the world caves in</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersimp/pseuds/gingersimp'>gingersimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Confessions, Drabble, End of the World, Falling in Love at the End of the World, Hurt/Comfort, It's the end of the world, M/M, Mutual Pining, what do you want from me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingersimp/pseuds/gingersimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been him, and now they're together, finally together.</p><p> </p><p>As the world caves in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as the world caves in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to this song losing my fucking mind, I had to write about it. This is not my best writing, I will admit, in fact it's fucking shit so like, ignore that, I might edit later. But probably not, it's 4am while I'm writing it so cut me some slack, or crucify me, I'm not fussed. </p><p> </p><p>Oh and disclaimer, you know mandatory don't be weird, I'm writing this about their public personas because I'm lonely and unhappy with my life, don't harass them blah blah don't be a dick about it. They're fine with being shipped but cmon, don't make it weird guys, I've seen some of the shit you guys are writing, like damn. To each their own though I guess.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>My feet are aching, and your back is pretty tired.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>The bitter end, this really is the bitter end. Then why is the dread diluting in the deepest pit of Clay's gut, why are his ears tipped pink and lips stretched wide around a smile of elation.</p><p>
  <i>We drunk a couple bottles babe, and set our grief aside.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Here it is</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>Our final night alive.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>As the earth runs to the ground.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Oh god it's you.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>George, god it's always been George, he's in love with George, and he's here, lying beside him, only a breadths width apart, he could reach out and hold him if he wished.</p><p>His fingertips burn with the desire to hold the smaller man's hand in his own.</p><p>What does he have to lose?</p><p>"Hey George." His words feel thick, as if a glob of honey served as a blockade in his throat, but god, they're so sweet, the words are so sweet.</p><p>"Yeah?" He sounds so breathless, so so breathless, as if his lungs were holding a tautly bound thread that was about to snap. As if his stomach had the same pool as Clay.</p><p>George isn't much for words of affirmation, so as if he knew, as if he could tell exactly what Clay wanted, he turns on his side and closes the distance. A shaking hand, tentative with its touch as it caresses the light stubble on Clay's cheek, why would he shave? It is the end of the world afterall. George's eyes are swimming with this look, of pure adoration and Clay can't help but give him a sad smile.</p><p>Have they missed out? Wasted so much time dancing around eachother that they only have one night, one night with their hearts beating in tandem, one night to quench the feelings they've suppressed for all this time.</p><p>Was that enough?</p><p>"Oh Georgie, what have we done?" Clay says, grief dripping in his tone, George gives him a pursed lipped smile. Eyes faltering for moment, he closes them trying to ignore the heat building up, cheeks red and nose tinged pink as his face scrunches up a bit, (he was never a pretty cryer). When he opens his stinging eyes a tear slips down his cheek, running down until a thumb catches it, wiping it off with a comforting hum.</p><p>God, Clay.</p><p>He can't help it, he really tried, he'd already cried so much, cried when he said goodbye to his family in the airport, not even realising that would be the last time he'd see them. He cried when he called them only for the deafening static to harbour the robotic voice 'The number you've called has been disconnected.' He cried when he saw Clay for the first time, he cried when they watched the news, read the papers. </p><p>And Clay was the same, each of them watched the man they'd grown to love crumble like a leaf under a boot in autumn, and they couldn't comfort eachother.</p><p>How can you comfort someone in the end of world? But god, they almost feel okay, for the briefest moment, when they stare into eachothers eyes.</p><p>It's as if when they're together nothing matters.</p><p>His shoulders shake a bit and Clay draws him close, pulling him into his chest, "I love you George."</p><p>George tries, to open his mouth and say the words too, he pushes away from Clay's chest with an open palm, lips shaking as he smiles, "Clay, I-" He doesn't need to say it, Clay knows, and seeing the older man like this was simply ruining him so he leans forward, pressing his forehead to George's just as George manages to whisper those words, "I love you."</p><p>And maybe one night was enough, maybe if they held eachother tight they could make up for lost time, maybe with their lips together they could solve all the world's problems.</p><p>God it felt like it. </p><p>"Oh god, it's you." Clay murmurs, tears pricking his eyes as he tries to quell the bitter smile, one night is all they get.</p><p>One single night, but as long as they're together, they'll be okay.</p><p> </p><p>They almost feel whole.</p><p> </p><p>And almost would have to be enough.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Yes it's you, I welcome death with.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p> </p><p>The sirens are deafening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>As the world, caves in.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>